I don't belong to you Johnlock
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Irene está enamorada, pero Sherlock solo le pertenece a una persona.


—No tienes que irte—

—Lo sé—

—Entonces quédate—

—No—

Una mirada penetrante, la más seria de las expresiones. Ella lo sabía, quería sentirlo, pero él no dejaba fluir las emociones. Tenso, controlado, casi un robot.

—Cenemos—

—Por Dios… —

Sherlock volteó la cabeza a un lado, harto de la insistencia de siempre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —

—Qué es lo que quería— corrigió él —Quería salvarte—

—Bueno, aquí estoy— ella abrió los brazos, levantó las cejas y sonrió de lado —No puedes irte de aquí como si hubieses resuelto otro caso más—

—Eres un caso más—

—No, Sherlock—

La mujer se acercó a él, introdujo sus manos por debajo de su ya clásico saco y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sus tranquilos latidos retumbaron en la oreja de La Mujer.

—Yo no soy un caso más—

Tenso, más tenso. Era casi una roca, prácticamente inamovible.

—Por favor, quédate solo esta noche. Solo dame esta noche—

Finalmente, los brazos de Sherlock se levantaron posándose en su cintura.

—Estás a salvo ahora, puedes vivir tranquila— susurró él

Irene apretó más su abrazo. Infantil gesto cuando el abrazo es tan cómodo y confortable.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien le han abrazado así, detective? —

Un suspiro. Él realmente quería irse.

—Mi madre—

La mujer sonrió. Acarició con sus dedos la tela de la camisa. Sintió con más detalle la calidez de la espalda de Sherlock.

—Tengo la ilusión de que seas solamente para mí. Si te vas ahora, te llevarás… —

—Si me voy ahora, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Como debería ser. Como siempre lo fue—

El dolor que siente es tan agudo, tan fuerte que le quita la respiración. Justo en el pecho, en el corazón.

Se aleja desconcertada.

— ¿Tienes idea del dolor que provocas con decir eso? — un rencor empezó a formarse en ella. Sherlock solo la miró —Yo sé lo que sientes—

—Tú no sabes nada—

—Oh, Sherlock, sé muchas cosas—

—Estás equivocada conmigo. No me quedaré esta noche y no haré el amor contigo jamás, porque no te deseo. Ni hoy ni nunca—

—Sherlock… —

Ella tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus labios temblando sin control por aguantar el llanto.

—Los sentimientos son incomprensibles para mí. No puedo seguir algo tan inestable. Eso no es lo mío—

Finalmente, el rencor se apoderó de ella.

—Mírate. Hablando de sentimientos ¿tú? — una sonrisa y una mirada dolida, su voz se quiebra al hablar —No puedes mentirme en eso… Tú y John Watson… Tú sí tienes sentimientos, pero no son para mí—

— ¿Insinúas que amo a John? —

Una pregunta que casi sonaba a afirmación.

—Eso es lo que debo hacer, ¿verdad? Compartirte con John Watson—

La mirada de Sherlock se volvió más fría y seria.

—A John lo necesito y él me complementa. Él no me comprende, pero me tolera con infinita paciencia, eso es algo a lo que me siento inmensamente agradecido. ¿Eso me hace gay? —

—Oh, señor Holmes— negó con la cabeza demostrando pena y rencor en su rostro —Reconozco ese brillo en los ojos cuando lo veo. Solo tienes esa mirada con él—

Secó sus lágrimas con un par de toscas pasadas. Maldito aquel hombre que la había derrotado.

—Es verdad, me brillan los ojos cuando lo veo—

Respondió Sherlock llevando sus manos detrás y destellando una incompatible tranquilidad con la situación.

—Daría mi vida por ese hombre sin pensarlo dos veces—

— ¡Basta! — vergüenza, ira, impotencia. Era una burla que la destruía sin piedad — ¿Qué es esto? ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr con insultarme de esa manera? —

Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas no reconociendo al hombre del que se enamoró.

—Mi amistad con John Watson no debería ser ofensiva para ti—

— ¡¿Amistad?! — ella odió ese sarcasmo — ¡Ustedes no tienen una amistad! ¡tú lo amas! —

Sherlock recibió un golpe en el pecho, luego otro y otro más. Ella defendía su orgullo. Pero él era inamovible, no era ni mínimamente perturbado.

La tomó de sus brazos y la contuvo hasta que finalmente se calmara. La observó, la analizó en silencio.

—Tú no amas— un profundo respiro calmó por unos segundos su llanto —Tú no amas a nadie. No puedes hacerlo—

—Haz mal interpretado mis decisiones— sentenció Sherlock —Salvarte no significa amarte—

—Entonces ¿qué es? Te engañé y te utilicé para beneficiar a tu más grande enemigo ¡¿Por qué tendrías que salvarme?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí para hacerlo?! —

—Admiración—

La impresión se apoderó de su fino rostro femenino quedándose sin palabras ni pensamientos. Sus brazos fueron liberados suavemente.

—Te considero inteligente e interesante, con una capacidad fascinante para la manipulación. Tus atributos son lo menos en ti, pero los sabes utilizar con tal eficacia y sutileza que no encuentro obscenidad en ti—

Él dio dos pasos y agachó levemente la cabeza hasta sentir la respiración de La Mujer chocando contra sus labios.

—No posees mi amor, pero sí mi respeto—

— ¿Quién posee tu amor? — ella sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de aquellos labios para por fin dejarlo ir —Por favor, dímelo… —

La respuesta vino flotando en su mente. Suspiró suavemente, sería una confesión.

—John Watson—

Ese agudo dolor traspasando su pecho por no ser correspondida. Más lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Sherlock secó con sus manos la humedad de su rostro.

—He tenido las mismas lágrimas por él— susurró mirándola con su muy escasa y rara empatía —He sentido el mismo dolor—

—John no te ama— su afirmación sonaba más a una pregunta

—Lo hace y ahora lo sé— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Gracias a ti—

No lo entendió, pero su silencio no fue respondido. Se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Finalmente, la claridad llegó a su mente.

—Yo se lo dije—

Su voz sonó divertida, pero dolida. El recuerdo de cuando se presentó ante John y demostrando que estaba viva llegó a su mente. Ella había atado el nudo de su propia horca.

—Quiero una vida con él porque ahora sé realmente lo que es vivir—

Irene movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y secó las últimas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Giró y caminó hasta el pequeño mueble de la rústica habitación. Le daba la espalda, no quería verlo marcharse.

—Adiós, señor Holmes—

Su alma se retorcía en pena y desolación.

—Te amo—

Dijo ella, como por última vez, justo después de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Adiós, señorita Adler—

La puerta se cerró y hubo silencio. Vacío y pesado. Ella lloró por un amor no correspondido.

Sherlock la escuchó llorar tres segundos después de salir. No sentía culpa, pero entendía el dolor.

La ignoró. Su tarea ya había terminado, ella estaba a salvo.

* * *

El vuelo clandestino que contrató ahora lo traía de vuelta a Londres sin que el gobierno tenga conocimiento. Contactos exclusivos que había guardado para cuando necesite hacer asuntos que a Mycroft y a Londres no les competía, habían sido la clave para su misión.

_¿Dónde rayos estás? Mycroft no lo sabe o no quiere decírmelo._

Una semana fuera de casa no había sido fácil de llevar. John enviaba constantes mensajes de texto.

_No lo sabe. Llegaré en un par de horas.  
SH_

_Todo este tiempo estuviste fuera del país, ¿no es así?_

_Un caso interesante. No te perdiste de mucho.  
SH_

_Mentiste cuando dijiste que era un caso simple._

_Lo era. Cambios en el camino.  
SH_

_Perdóname.  
SH_

_Una semana sin sexo, Sherlock._

_Eso es cruel incluso para ti.  
SH_

_Una semana sin sexo, Sherlock… es lo que me dejaste. ¿Lo recuperamos cuando regreses?_

_Dos horas y veinticuatro minutos. Llegaré con una erección.  
SH_

_;)_

_Te amo.  
SH_

_Yo también te amo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi idea inicial era explorar un poco en el Adlock, pero terminé con un Johnlock.  
Bueno, es lo que hay._

_¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
